Klinische Charme
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sebagai mahasiswi jurusan Psikologi untuk program pasca-sarjana, Ino diminta untuk membuat tesis dengan studi kualitatif dari salah satu pasien di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha. Pertemuan dengan Tobi–sang pasien–kemudian mengantarkan Ino pada suatu pengalaman yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya: Ketertarikan yang tak lazim; kegilaan yang terbagi. / TobiIno slight ItaIno. AU. For Thi3x.
1. Der erste Eindruck

"Jadi, terima kasih sudah datang, Yamanaka." Profesor bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu berkata sembari mempersilakan Ino untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

Ino menyunggingkan senyum seadanya. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi yang sedang menempuh pendidikan pasca-sarjana, Ino telah banyak diingatkan bahwa saat berhadapan dengan orang lain dalam konteks profesional, ia tidak boleh menebar tawa riang yang akan membuatnya terlihat tidak serius. Psikolog adalah profesi yang akan menuntut kepercayaan dari orang lain; klien mana yang akan merasa nyaman saat melihat Psikolog-nya tampak main-main? Ramah itu keharusan, tapi tidak dengan cengiran kekanakan.

"Tidak masalah, Profesor," jawab Ino dengan suara jernih. "Ada apa sampai Profesor memanggil saya?"

"Ya, ya," Profesor Sarutobi mengambil pipa yang ada di hadapannya dan berkata, "sebagai mahasiswi yang memiliki minat tinggi dalam bidang klinis, kau menunjukkan prestasi yang mengagumkan, Yamanaka."

Senyum Ino merekah lebih lebar. Meskipun demikian prinsip untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebihan itu tetap melekat seolah sudah terinternalisasi sedemikian rupa. Ino senang mendapatkan pujian dari Profesor yang ia kagumi. Jika ia sedang tidak berhadapan langsung dengan sang Profesor, bisa dipastikan dia akan menyerukan '_yes'_ dengan tangan yang mengepal dan teracung ke udara. Lalu, mungkin juga ia akan langsung mengabarkan cerita sederhana tapi menggembirakan ini pada ayahnya, Haruno Sakura—sahabatnya, dan Uchiha Itachi—kekasihnya.

Sayangnya, posisi Ino saat ini hanya memungkinkan Ino untuk mengatakan, "Terima kasih." Dengan ketenangan yang mampu ia tunjukkan sebagai manifestasi dari sosok mahasiswi teladan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku ingin kaudatang ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha besok dan mulai secara spesifik menangani satu pasien."

"Eh?"

"Sebetulnya, klien kali ini sedikit spesial. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa-apa terlebih dahulu agar tidak memengaruhi penilaianmu terhadapnya." Profesor Sarutobi mengangguk-angguk. "Dan jika kau berminat dengan kasus ini, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai bahan penelitian kualitatif untuk tesismu nanti. Tentu saja aku bersedia menjadi pembimbingmu. Bahkan, jika kau membutuhkan, kau juga boleh mendapatkan supervisi langsung dari dokter Kabuto seraya penanggung jawab ahli dari si pasien. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rasa semangat menjalari tubuh Ino. Ia akan diberi kesempatan untuk terjun langsung dan menghadapi salah satu penderita gangguan kejiwaan. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, kasus si klien ini pun bisa ia jadikan bahan untuk tesisnya nanti. Kemujuran seperti ini akan jarang terjadi, bukan?

Tidak ada alasan bagi Ino untuk menolak.

* * *

**KLINISCHE ****CHARME**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**. AU. **_

_**(Perhaps, you prefer to read A/N at the end of story before continue reading?)**_

_**A fanfiction for **_Thie-chan / Thi3x Noir / Noira Hikari

_**Chapter 1. **_**Der erste Eindruck**

**.**

_**First Impression**_

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Yamanaka Ino sudah berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha. Ia membawa mobilnya dengan perasaan berdebar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia harus berhadapan dengan mereka-mereka yang memiliki gangguan. Sebagai mahasiswi yang tertarik di bidang klinis, ia beberapa kali harus mendatangi tempat itu dengan tujuan memperlajari karakter dan tingkah laku dari pasien sebagai bahan tugas. Namun, kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda.

Ino akan secara spesifik menangani satu pasien. Dan tugas ini tidak sembarang tugas. Tugas ini akan digunakan sebagai bahan tesisnya. Gelar Magister sudah di depan mata, pun gelar Psikolog sudah di ujung genggaman.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha, Ino segera memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah salah satu pohon rindang. Ia turun dan mengunci mobilnya dengan saksama. Sebuah tas berukuran sedang sudah disandangnya dan sebuah map didekapnya. Ino mengangguk sambil memandang gedung berwarna putih di hadapannya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Di bagian administrasi, Ino segera menyebutkan keperluannya. Administrator di sana—yang memang sudah cukup sering melihat Ino—memintanya meyimpan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu di loker yang sudah tersedia sementara menunggu kedatangan dokter penanggung jawab yang dimaksud. Ino mengangguk sambil menerima sebuah kunci loker. Ino pun menyimpan tas berukuran sedangnya di sana dan hanya menyisakan map, bolpoin dan sebuah buku berukuran kecil, serta sebuah _tape recorder_ berukuran mini.

Setelah selesai menyimpan barang-barangnya, Ino pun mendatangi meja administrator itu lagi dan mendapati seorang lain membawakannya sebuah jas putih. Ino pun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengenakan jas tersebut dan tanda pengenalnya. Ke dalam jas itulah, Ino memasukkan bolpoin dan buku kecilnya serta _tape recorder_-nya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino mengambil tempat duduk di dekat sang administrator.

Suara administrator yang sedang berbicara dengan telepon hanya terdengar samar-samar. Ino pun memutuskan untuk membuka mapnya. Ada surat pengantar dari Profesor Sarutobi di sana.

Tak lama, sosok tegap seorang pemuda berjas putih menghampirinya. Dengan suara yang tenang, pemuda berkacamata dengan umur yang mungkin baru di pertengahan tiga puluhan, menyapa Ino yang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Yakushi Kabuto-_sensei_," sapa Ino sambil menjabat tangan Kabuto. "_Ano_, ini pengantar dari Prof. Sarutobi."

Dr. Kabuto menerima map yang disodorkan Ino padanya dan membacanya sekilas. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menutup kembali map itu. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jadi kau akan melakukan penelitian ini untuk tesismu, ya?" tanya Kabuto sambil memberi isyarat bagi Ino untuk mulai berjalan. Map dari Ino ia kepit di ketiak kirinya.

"Ya. Atas rekomendasi Prof. Sarutobi." Ino menyejajari langkah Dr. Kabuto. "Tapi saya sama sekali belum diberi tahu perihal pasien yang akan saya tangani. Maksud saya," ralat Ino segera, "saya hanya diberi tahu bahwa pasien yang akan saya tangani memiliki nama panggilan 'Tobi'."

Dr. Kabuto mengangguk sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia tertawa kecil. "Ya. Dia bahkan sering membahasakan dirinya dengan sebutan itu. Entah mengapa. Kau mungkin bisa mencari tahunya nanti."

"Apa dia pasien yang baru masuk?"

Dr. Kabuto meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu. "Tidak juga. Sudah hampir tiga bulan dia di sini." Setelah mengatakan itu, dr. Kabuto mengangguk pada seorang petugas yang kebetulan lewat dan ia kemudian mengeluarkan _access card_ dan membuka satu pintu.

Bau tidak sedap seketika merasuki indra penciuman Ino. Tapi ia tidak kaget. Sudah cukup sering ia membaui hawa tidak sedap yang khas ini tatkala ia datang ke bangsal perawatan pasien.

Dari plang yang ada di samping pintu tadi, Ino bisa menerka bahwa pasien yang akan ditanganinya termasuk pasien yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Tidak menyerang—lebih tepatnya. Tentu Prof. Sarutobi tidak akan sembarangan memilihkan pasien untuknya. Kan konyol jika sampai seorang mahasiswi andalannya secara tidak sengaja mengalami cedera—atau paling parah, mati—di tangan pasien yang akan dijadikan bahan tesisnya.

"Nah," ujar Kabuto sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pintu dengan ujung jempolnya, "siap bertemu dengan pasienmu, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Ino meneguk ludah. "Ah, ya …."

Ino memang merasa gugup. Namun, lebih daripada itu, ia justru merasa bersemangat. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa sebagai mahasiswi teladan, ia tidak hanya bisa diandalkan secara teori dan ingatan, tetapi juga dalam praktik. Ia pasti akan bisa menghadapi pasien ini—apa pun jenis gangguan mental yang dialaminya.

Kabuto menyentuh gagang pintu yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa kamar tersebut tidak dikunci. Ino menggangguk maklum.

_Tidak berbahaya_, ulangnya dalam hati.

Pintu terbuka ke arah dalam dan Ino pun mendahului dr. Kabuto untuk memasuki kamar pasien yang disebut 'Tobi' tersebut. Namun, belum satu langkah pun ia menginjak kamar Tobi, Ino harus membelalakkan mata sembari meloncat mundur satu langkah.

Di hadapannya, berdiri sesosok makhluk yang rupanya tidak jelas. Makhluk berpakaian serba hitam itu setengah membungkuk dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ino pun segera sadar bahwa 'makhluk itu' adalah manusia yang mengenakan topeng berwarna oranye dengan alur-alur yang menyerupai bentuk lollipop. Hanya ada satu lubang di topeng itu, dan lubang itu adalah lubang untuk matanya.

Tak butuh waktu bagi lama bagi Ino untuk kembali menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah pasiennya. Dan pasiennya itu kini tengah menatapnya intens hanya dengan satu-satunya mata yang terlihat.

Ino menoleh ke arah dr. Kabuto yang tampak mati-matian menahan senyum. Dokter tersebut kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Ino semakin yakin, memang sosok itulah pasiennya. Sosok itulah 'Tobi'.

"Ha-halo?" sapa Ino kikuk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Tobi masih dalam posisi _rigid_. Ia mengamat-amati Ino beberapa saat lagi sebelum mendadak saja, pemuda bertopeng oranye tersebut menarik tangan Ino dan dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya.

"O-oi, Tobi?" Suara panik dr. Kabuto mulai terdengar dari luar. Sementara itu, Tobi masih menahan pintunya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram tangan Ino.

_Tu-tunggu! Bukankah dia ini pasien yang tidak berbahaya?_ batin Ino mulai panik sementara ia masih berupaya melepaskan tangan Tobi dari tangannya.

"_Ssshhh_," ujar Tobi sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dan meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya—tepatnya, di depan topeng yang menutupi bagian mulut.

Ino hanya bisa melongok bingung sementara ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Memalukan jika ia terlihat panik di depan pasien yang akan ia tangani.

"_Ano_, Tobi-_san_," panggil Ino perlahan. Suara dr. Kabuto masih terdengar di balik pintu—dalam nada membujuk. Ino menyipitkan mata. "Buka pintunya, tolong?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Tobi cepat sembari memegang gagang pintu dengan kedua tangannya kali ini. Tubuhnya membelakangi pintu. "Kalau aku membukanya, mereka akan segera menangkapmu. Kemudian mereka akan menginterogasimu dan mereka akan menemukan tempatku di sini."

Ino mengernyitkan alis. "Mereka siapa maksudmu?"

"Mereka … orang-orang itu …." Tobi menundukkan kepalanya. "Mereka tidak boleh menemukanku. Mereka akan membunuhku."

Sekejap, Ino mendapat _insight_**[1]** mengenai apa yang menimpa Tobi. Ia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita memberi tahu dr. Kabuto agar memperkuat pintu keamanan," saran Ino sembari memegang dagunya. "Biar aku yang mengatakan pada dr. Kabuto." Ino sudah hendak menyingkirkan Tobi dari depan pintu, tapi Tobi tampak tidak mau beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Sebentar saja." ujar Ino sambil tetap bersikeras meraih gagang pintu.

"Mereka … tidak akan menangkapmu, 'kan?" tanya Tobi terdengar cemas. "Kalau mereka menangkapmu …."

"Dr. Kabuto tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan," ujar Ino menenangkan.

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya?"

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Tentu. Justru dia yang mengirimku ke sini untuk menolongmu."

Tobi masih terlihat ragu-ragu. Namun, pegangannya pada gagang pintu mulai terlihat melemah. Satu serangan lagi.

"Aku ke sini untuk menolongmu. Karen a itu … biarkan aku berbicara sebentar dengan dr. Kabuto, oke?"

Tobi pun akhirnya menyingkir. Ino membuka pintu—nyaris lebar-lebar saat Tobi mendadak berteriak,

"Jangan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar!"

Ino bergidik sesaat sebelum ia menyisakan hanya sedikit celah di antara pintu dan kusennya—setidaknya memberikan akses baginya untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan dr. Kabuto. Ino akhirnya bisa melihat wajah dr. Kabuto yang tampak sedikit bingung dan memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Maafkan aku. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya dr. Kabuto. Ino mengangguk.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke samping mulut. Matanya melirik berhati-hati ke arah Tobi yang ada di samping kirinya sebelum ia berbisik,

"Paranoid**[2]**? _Persecutory delusional_—waham persekutori**[3]**?"

Kabuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengangguk. "Yah …. Tapi sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini dia sudah lebih tenang. Entah mengapa …."

"Aku mau berbicara lebih lanjut dengannya," ujar Ino bersemangat. "Anamnesa awal. Boleh?"

"… Kau yakin?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. Belum sempat Ino maupun Kabuto berkata-kata lebih lanjut, mendadak pintu kembali tertutup.

"Sudah, 'kan? Kau berbicara dengannya terlalu lama," ujar Tobi yang terdengar tidak senang. "Kau jadi tidak mengacuhkanku."

Ino memiringkan kepala. Sesaat, ia mendengar suara dr. Kabuto yang setengah berbisik dari balik pintu, 'Baiklah, kuserahkan ia padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja tombol merah yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya.'

Ino membisikkkan jawaban bahwa ia mengerti sebelum ia kembali beralih pada Tobi yang kembali menempelkan punggungnya ke pintu (saat itu, samar-samar Ino bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dr. Kabuto yang bergerak menjauh). Kepala pemuda itu—Tobi—tampak tertunduk memilukan layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menuntut perhatian lebih dari ibunya akan tetapi sang ibu lebih memedulikan ayahnya. Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan kemudian menyentuh kepala Tobi dengan jemarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Tobi. Tetapi sekarang, waktuku akan kugunakan hanya untukmu."

Ino memperlihatkan seulas senyum menenangkan setelah ia mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Tobi. Tobi pun seolah kembali kaku. Sementara Ino juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Mereka seolah saling memandang dalam keheningan. Bukan _seolah_. Mereka memang saling memandang.

Saat itulah, dalam kabur, Ino merasa bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini sangat familier. Bola mata kelam yang terlihat samar-samar dari bagian lubang di topengnya seolah mengingatkan Ino akan seseorang. Namun, saat itu Ino tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir lama-lama karena tangan Tobi mendadak menggenggam tangannya.

Ino mengangkat kepala dengan mata yang menyorotkan pertanyaan. Mulutnya sudah hendak membuka saat tiba-tiba Ino dikejutkan oleh suara Tobi,

"Aku memang sudah lama ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu … Ino."

*******_**TO BE CONTINUED**_*******

* * *

Apa iniiiii? Y-Yah … ini sebenernya adalah fanfict yang sudah lama saya janjikan untuk **Thie-_chan_** dan baru terealisasi sekarang. Fanfict dengan _main chara_ TobiXIno! _Waaay_! Ng, diperkirakan, fanfict ini bakal beres di chapter 4, _btw_. :D

Temanya tentang psikologi, tepatnya psikologi klinis. Jujur, klinis itu sebenarnya bukan benar-benar bidang yang saya minati (walau penyakit-penyakitnya terdengar menarik untuk dipelajari), karena itu, saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penggunaan istilah, kegiatan-kegiatan teknis (khususnya pelaksanaan pengambilan data untuk tesis S2 Psikologi), maupun penggambaran _setting_ di fanfict ini. Gambaran RSJ-nya juga cuma dari gambaran setengah-setengah yang saya dapat dari film-film dan dari cerita teman-teman saya yang pernah berkunjung langsung ke RSJ. Lalu, saya gabung dengan imajinasi saya sendiri karena pada dasarnya, _setting_ tempat di fanfict ini pun tidak asli dan hanya karangan belaka. :""P Tapi, kalau ada yang lebih tahu soal _setting_ RSJ atau psikologi klinis dan segala macam teknis mengenai penyelesaian tesis S2 Psikologi, boleh kok memberitahukannya lewat _review_ / PM. _I'll appreciate it_. ;))

Beberapa penjelasan istilah:

**[1]** _Insight_: semacam pencerahan/ ide yang datang tiba-tiba.

**[2]** _Paranoid_: kecemasan yang berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

**[3]** Waham persekutori: keyakinan yang salah bahwa dirinya tengah dikejar-kejar seseorang / terancam oleh keberadaan seseorang.

Sumber: ingatan jangka panjang saya dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang saya dapat semasa kuliah /dor/ untuk lebih yakinnya, silakan _browsing_ sendiri, ya~ /doubledor/ X"D

Eeeh … semoga fanfict ini tidak begitu mengecewakan dan masih dapat diterima, ya? So … sila beri tahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


	2. wahre Identität

Ino memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"_Aku memang sudah lama ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu … Ino."_

Ia tidak salah dengar. Pasien yang baru ia temui itu ternyata sudah mengenal namanya dan jelas-jelas menyebut namanya. Sementara itu, seingat Ino ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri.

Apa sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain karena itu Ino merasa familier dengannya?

Siapa sosok bertopeng misterius yang mengaku sebagai Tobi ini?

Siapa Tobi sebenarnya? Tentu, 'Tobi' sendiri bukanlah nama aslinya.

Seseorang yang Ino kenalkah? Seseorang dengan mata hitam kelam dan postur tubuh yang sejujurnya bisa menjadi sangat tegap—siapa Tobi?

Ino berdeham-deham sembari memundurkan tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit mencoba mengingat. Tetapi nihil. Bertanya memang menjadi satu-satunya opsi yang tertinggal untuk menghapus segala tanda tanya dalam benak sang gadis Yamanaka. Dimulai dengan bagaimana cara Tobi tahu perihal namanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Ino dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan agar tetap terlihat tenang.

Tobi masih terlihat kaku selama beberapa saat. Tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk tidak berubah postur sedikit pun—bahkan ketika ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Ino.

Telunjuknya yang ditutupi sarung tangan yang juga berwarna hitam kini mengarah ke satu direksi.

"Itu—"

* * *

**KLINISCHE ****CHARME**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**. AU. **_

_**Chapter 2. **_**wahre Identität**

**.**

_**Real Identity**_

* * *

"—tanda pengenalmu, bukan?"

Ino mengerjap-ngerjap heran sebelum refleks tangannya menyentuh _name-tag_ yang tersemat di dada kirinya. Jelas. Jelas sekali alasannya. Dan tidak terbantahkan pula.

Bagaimana Ino bisa lupa? Atau dia sempat terlalu meremehkan sosok yang dianggapnya mengalami gangguan mental ini? Ah, Ino harus mulai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri: sosok dengan gangguan mental, tidak selamanya mengidap keterbelakangan mental. John Nash, salah seorang pengidap _paranoid schizophrenia_, justru adalah seorang pakar matematika yang menerima penghargaan nobel dalam bidang ekonomi.

Ino merasa wajahnya menghangat. Karena malu, apa lagi? Ia sudah sempat panik sendiri dan merancang-rancang beberapa kemungkinan mengenai alasan Tobi bisa mengetahui namanya. Padahal alasan itu begitu sederhananya. _Name tag_ bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Ino' memang dapat terbaca dengan jelas.

"Ahahahaha, kau benar," timpal Ino sambil tertawa canggung, "aku sampai lupa kalau aku mengenakan_ name tag_ ini."

Bagaimana dengan pernyataan '_Aku memang sudah lama ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu'? _ Ino mengangkat bahu sedikit. Tentu itu hanya celetukan spontan yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Wajah Ino-_chan_ memerah," ungkap Tobi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah wajah Ino. Posisi tubuhnya masih tak juga banyak berubah.

"Eh?"

Mendadak Tobi menegakkan tubuh. Ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino dan kemudian mengangkat tangan. Tubuh Ino terlihat sedikit menegang, pertanda bahwa ia selalu waspada pada tiap-tiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Tobi. Namun, ketegangan itu berganti menjadi keterkejutan yang lain saat ia bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Tobi di pipinya.

"Ino-_chan_ manis."

Ino tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Sementara otaknya masih bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, bagian lain dari otaknya justru mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal lain. Ino semakin merasa yakin bahwa ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Tobi. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Di suatu tempat. Entah di mana.

Namun, mungkin pula itu hanya permainan otaknya. Apa yang dia kira _déjà vu_ mungkin saja hanya keisengan otak yang membuatnya mengira bahwa ia sudah pernah mendengarkan suara yang serupa. Ia pernah mempelajarinya, tidak semua yang dikira orang _déjà vu_ adalah benar-benar _déjà vu_. Mungkin saja, saat ia _baru_ mengalami peristiwa tersebut, otak dengan cepat _menyimpan_ peristiwa tersebut ke dalam memorinya dan kemudian _mengeluarkannya_ kembali—seolah-olah kenangan tersebut sudah lama tersimpan dalam memorinya dan kemudian kembali keluar saat ia mendapat suatu stimulus.

Dalam hati, Ino mengangguk menyetujui penjelasan mengenai mengapa ia merasa familier dengan sosok Tobi. Hanya saja, bukan itu masalah utamanya saat ini.

Di lihat dari sisi mana pun, Ino baru saja menunjukkan kelengahan. Padahal, ia kerap diingatkan bahwa dalam satu hubungan profesionalitas, seorang psikolog tidak seharusnya 'dikendalikan' oleh pasiennya. Dalam satu pertemuan, psikolog-lah yang harus memegang kendali atas jalannya pertemuan dan arah pembicaraan dalam pertemuan tersebut.

"N-naah!" ujar Ino spontan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Tobi dari tangannya. Keanehan yang ia rasakan, ia coba tepis jauh-jauh. Matanya kemudian beralih ke arah lain sementara tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Tobi.

Tampak oleh mata biru Ino, sebuah ranjang yang berada di sebelah jendela berjeruji horizontal. Jendela itu tampaknya bisa dibuka. Mungkin sedikit angin segar bisa membantu menjernihkan pikiran Ino. Ia hendak mulai melakukan anamnesa, karena itu pikirannya harus benar-benar dalam kondisi prima. Jika tidak, ia akan kewalahan menyusun pertanyaan dan sulit melakukan inkuiri dan _probbing_. Intinya, Ino harus menemukan kembali fokus dan konsentrasinya.

"Ayo ke sini," ajak Ino sambil mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Tobi. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Tobi dan kemudian ia berusaha membuka jendela.

"Jangan dibuka!" ujar Tobi sambil kembali menutup jendela yang sudah dibuka oleh Ino. "Nanti mereka bisa menemukanku di sini!"

Ino meringis dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Ino sambil kemudian menggerakkan kakinya ke arah kursi kayu yang ada di depan sebuah meja. Ino menyeret kursi itu hingga berhadapan dengan kasur Tobi. Ia pun duduk di sana—menanti Tobi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah menutup dan memastikan bahwa jendela tersebut terkunci, Tobi pun terduduk di kasurnya. Keduanya kini dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak mau mereka menangkapku," ujar Tobi sambil menundukkan kepala

"Aku mengerti," ujar Ino santai. Ia mulai mengeluarkan bolpoin serta buku kecilnya. Ia mengeluarkan ujung bolpoin untuk dapat ia gunakan menulis sebelum ujung matanya menangkap sosok Tobi yang masih menunduk. Gadis itu menghentikan tangannya di atas buku dan sementara bolpoinnya diselipkan di antara jemarinya, tangan Ino justru beranjak ke arah topeng oranye Tobi.

Tobi seolah belum menyadari hal ini. Sampai suara Ino menyentaknya,

"Kenapa kau mengenakan topeng ini?"

Sekonyong-konyong, Tobi langsung menepis tangan Ino dan ia pun berdiri. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan kemudian ia bergerak mundur—menjauh dari Ino.

"Eh? Tobi?"

"Jangan mendekat …."

"Apa?"

"Keluar! Keluaar kauuu! Kau pasti mata-mata mereka!" racau Tobi dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Di mata Ino, Tobi terlihat sangat ketakutan. "PERGII!" ulang Tobi dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah menyentuh masing-masing pelipis. "PERGIII!"

Ino hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia memilih untuk menelannya kembali. Ia sadar, kondisi Tobi tidak stabil. Di saat seperti ini, percuma untuk membujuknya. Ino pun tidak akan mendapat apa-apa jika melanjutkannya sekarang. Lebih parah, mungkin Tobi malah menyerangnya karena mengira Ino salah satu dari 'musuh'-nya.

Ino pun menghela napas mengerti. Beginilah penderita _paranoid schizophrenia_—ah bukan. Hampir semua yang mengalami _schizophrenia_ kerap mengalami fase delusi secara tiba-tiba. Inilah yang menghambat para penderita _schizophrenia_ dalam relasi sosial dengan sesamanya.

Delusi, halusinasi, serta ketidakteraturan dalam berpikir dan berbicara. Memang ada kalanya mereka tidak dapat dibedakan dengan manusia sehat mental lainnya, tapi ini bukan saatnya bagi Tobi.

Ino pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum tanpa berusaha mendekati Tobi yang punggungnya sudah menempel pada salah satu tembok.

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini, sampai di sini saja dulu. Aku … aku permisi dulu, ya, Tobi-_san_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino segera meninggalkan kamar Tobi. Tobi bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Ino saat gadis itu meninggalkannya. Ia terdiam di tempatnya dalam posisi membungkuk selama beberapa lama.

Posisi tubuh Tobi melorot tak lama kemudian dan ia pun terduduk sembari memeluk lututnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Meninggalkan kamar Tobi, Ino pun kembali menemui dr. Kabuto. Ino menceritakan beberapa pengalamannya bersama Tobi dan mencocokkan beberapa _symptom_ yang ditunjukkan oleh Tobi. Memang tidak banyak yang Ino dapatkan hari itu. Dr. Kabuto pun tidak langsung memberikan data-data yang Ino butuhkan. Tentunya, harus Ino sendiri yang melakukan observasi dan anamnesa terhadap Tobi untuk mendapatkan data yang lebih lengkap dan akurat.

Maka, setelah melakukan interview singkat dengan dr. Kabuto, Ino pun meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha. Ia berjanji akan datang lagi besok. Dan jika memang memungkinkan, barulah ia mulai melakukan pengambilan data.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Ino langsung melempar tasnya ke bangku di samping bangku pengemudi. Ia tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan alih-alih meninggalkan kompleks rumah sakit, Ino justru membaca ulang catatan kecil yang sudah ia buat berdasarkan keterangan dr. Kabuto. Hanya data-data umum seperti umur, tempat dan tanggal lahir, tempat tinggal Tobi sebelumnya, latar belakang pendidikannya, serta … nama asli Tobi.

Sewaktu dr. Kabuto memberi tahu Ino nama asli Tobi, Ino nyaris tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Namun, Ino segera bertingkah seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Dr. Kabuto pun tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut dan justru memperingatkannya agar dia tidak menyebut 'nama asli' Tobi di depan Tobi sendiri. Ino pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pikiran yang sedikit linglung.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Data yang dia dapat sebenarnya adalah data-data biasa—biodata pasien. Namun, Ino mungkin mesti meralat pikirannya dan mengakui bahwa ia bukan tidak mendapatkan hal yang berarti dari kunjungan pertamanya. Memang, data yang Ino dapatkan dari dr. Kabuto tidak banyak. Tepatnya, _belum_ banyak yang bisa Ino dapatkan dari data sederhana itu. Tetapi, data tersebut _akan segera_ bercerita banyak padanya.

Sekali ini, Ino merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia pun mencari nama seseorang dan menekan tombol panggilan.

Begitu tersambung, seulas senyum merekah di wajah Ino.

"Itachi-_kun_? Sedang sibuk? Ah, ya … nanti malam aku mau ke rumahmu. Bisa?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari kedua kunjungan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha Ino disambut dengan tingkah Tobi yang lebih tenang dan sesekali menjadi lebih riang. Kali itu, Tobi terlihat lebih kooperatif dan dapat berinteraksi layaknya orang-orang normal lainnya. Hari itu, cukup banyak informasi yang berhasil Ino dapat dari wawancaranya dengan Tobi.

Di akhir kunjungannya, Ino sempat terhenti sesaat di depan pintu saat ia mendengar tawa ramah dari arah Tobi yang masih terduduk di kasurnya. Ino pun menoleh dan ia bisa melihat Tobi melambai ringan ke arahnya.

"Nanti datang lagi, ya, Ino-_chan_."

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun, Ino mendapatkan lebih banyak data. Meski terkadang Ino hanya bisa melakukan wawancara selama tiga puluh menit, tetapi, buah kesabarannya berkembang ke arah yang sangat positif hanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Meskipun demikian, perkembangan ini tidak lepas dari hasil pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Itachi. Ya, di hari pertama Ino mengenal Tobi sebagai pasiennya, Ino telah menemui Itachi dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan Tobi. Atau ... Uchiha Obito.

Pantas waktu itu Prof. Sarutobi mengatakan bahwa klien kali ini sedikit spesial. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga tersohor dan terpandang di Konoha. Tentu akan menjadi suatu aib jika salah satu anggota keluarganya ada yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Sejujurnya, Ino pun tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Itachi tatkala ia mencoba melakukan konfirmasi mengenai pasiennya. Kekasihnya itu tentu tidak pernah menduga bahwa 'subjek penelitian' Ino adalah … pamannya sendiri. Meskipun untuk dibilang paman, usia Itachi dan Obito—atau yang lebih suka Ino sebut sebagai Tobi—terpaut tidak begitu jauh.

Keterangan inilah yang menjelaskan rasa familier yang Ino rasakan sewaktu melihat Tobi. Tobi adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan jika ingatan Ino tidak salah, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Tobi di salah satu pesta keluarga Uchiha—meskipun mereka tidak berinteraksi banyak. Saat itu Ino datang sebagai kekasih Itachi.

_Apa Tobi masih ingat denganku? Apa dia mengenaliku?_

_Apa yang menyebabkannya kini mengalami gangguan _schizophrenia_? Itachi-_kun_ tidak bisa banyak memberitahuku karena ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengetahui duduk perkaranya. _

_Itachi-_kun_ memang bilang kalau dia bisa membantuku untuk mendapat akses ke rumah Tobi. Atau jika memang memungkinkan, Itachi-_kun_ akan mengatur jadwal pertemuanku dengan ayahnya yang juga merupakan kakak Tobi. Tetapi dari kemarin, baik Itachi-_kun_ maupun Fugaku-_jisan_ sulit ditemui karena kesibukan mereka. _

_Mungkin hari ini. Hari Sabtu, Fugaku-_jisan_ lebih santai. Itachi-_kun_ juga berkata bahwa ia bisa pulang lebih cepat._

Pemikiran-pemikiran ini membuat Ino kehilangan kesadarannya dalam sebuah lamunan. Sampai ia tersadar sendiri karena tatapan menusuk yang diberikan oleh Tobi.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Ino sambil tertawa-tawa. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Tobi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru kembali tampak membatu.

"Oh! Aku ingat! Soal buku kesukaanmu, ya?"

Tobi masih terdiam.

"Eh … apa kau mau kita membahas hal lain?"

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban. Hanya kekakuan. Ino pun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sejujurnya, Ino sedikit kesulitan menganalisa ekspresi Tobi karena wajahnya tertutup topeng. Ia ingin Tobi melepaskan topeng tersebut agar observasinya dapat berjalan lebih akurat dengan penambahan gambaran mengenai ekspresi Tobi saat pemuda itu mendengar ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya. Jelas, di hari-hari sebelumnya, Tobi tampak panik dan bahkan sempat mengamuk saat Ino menyinggung soal topengnya.

Namun, Ino sudah sampai sejauh ini. Beberapa hari belakangan, Ino merasa telah membentuk suatu hubungan yang baik dengan Tobi. Ia pun merasa bahwa Tobi sudah lebih bisa menerimanya. Karena itu … mungkinkah kali ini ia bisa membujuk Tobi untuk melepaskan topengnya?

"Tobi … maaf. Apa kau mau melepaskan topeng itu?" tanya Ino berhati-hati sambil menunjuk Tobi dengan ujung bolpoinnya yang tumpul. "Maksudku … apa kau mau memperlihatkan wajahmu padaku sekarang?"

"Topeng …."

Hanya itulah yang Tobi katakan sebelum ia akhirnya benar-benar bungkam. Tubuhnya bahkan kembali memasuki postur kaku.

Ino menghela napas berhati-hati. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin, hanya sampai sinilah wawancara hari ini. Namun, entah karena dorongan apa, Ino tidak lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya di atas kursi kayu bercat putih yang ia seret dari depan meja kecil hingga bisa berhadapan dengan Tobi yang duduk di kasurnya sendiri.

Ino juga memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia seolah menunggu—menunggu sampai saatnya Tobi bergerak karena kemauannya sendiri. Ia hanya duduk diam di sana, mengamati Tobi yang tak lekas bergerak.

Untuk mendapatkan laporan yang lengkap, sudah menjadi kewajiban Ino untuk mengamati dan mencatat tiap-tiap gerak-gerik Tobi—minus ekspresinya. Namun, kewajiban ini seolah sudah terinternalisasi sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi suatu keinginan pribadi. Jujur saja, begitu mengetahui bahwa Tobi adalah Uchiha Obito, semangat Ino untuk mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai pasiennya tersebut semakin meningkat.

Berdasarkan pengamatan sang gadis Yamanaka, Tobi biasanya adalah seseorang yang cukup bersemangat. Suaranya tegas meski sedikit kekanakan. Namun, Tobi bisa menjadi cukup mengerikan apabila ia sudah mengamuk. Biasanya, ia akan menuduh Ino sebagai mata-mata yang dikirim untuk membunuhnya. Menurut pengakuan Tobi sendiri di saat ia tenang, itulah 'bisikan' yang terdengar olehnya. Untunglah sampai saat ini, Tobi tidak pernah mencelakai Ino sedikit pun.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya. Ia melihat kembali ke catatan-catatan yang telah dibuatnya sebelum penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Tobi telah menolehkan kepala ke arah Ino. Namun, senyum Ino yang semula sudah merekah, mendadak kembali hilang saat ia mendengar suara mendesis dan mengancam dari Tobi.

"Kau … kau … apa kau mata-mata yang mereka perintahkan untuk membunuhku?"

"Eh?" Ino segera sadar, bahwa bukan situasi inilah yang ia harapkan. Ternyata, Tobi belum bisa benar-benar memercayainya. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali pertemuan mereka.

Entah mengapa, Ino merasa sedikit kecewa, tetapi saat ini yang menjadi prioritas adalah menenangkan Tobi yang tampak mulai marah. Jika tidak, pengambilan data harus berakhir di sini dan Tobi harus kembali ditenangkan menggunakan obat ataupun suntikan.

"Tobi-_san_? Tenanglah. Aku bukan musuhmu. Ya?" ujar Ino berusaha menenangkan Tobi.

"Kau … kau berusaha membunuhku, 'kan?" Tobi mendadak berdiri. Ia pun kemudian meraih kedua tangan Ino dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat—seraya memaksa Ino berdiri. Bolpoin dan buku Ino pun sampai terlepas dari masing-masing tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu. Tobi-_san_! Tenanglah!" Ino melakukan pemberontakan sehalus mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Tobi semakin menganggapnya sebagai musuh. "Aku temanmu. Sungguh. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Aku …." Tobi terdiam sebentar sebelum ia justru semakin mendorong Ino hingga gadis itu terjatuh di kasur Tobi. Kedua tangan gadis itu tertahan si samping kepalanya oleh tangan kuat Tobi. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" desis Tobi. Nada suaranya mengancam dan terdengar tidak main-main.

"Aku bukan musuhmu, Tobi-_san_," ujar Ino lembut. "Lepaskan aku. Kumohon. Tobi-_san_?"

"Kau mau melihat apa yang ada di balik topeng ini, bukan?" Tobi semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke kedua pergelangan tangan Ino. Ino meringis. Ia belum sempat menjawab saat Tobi mengimbuhkan, "Kau mau lihat, bukan? Baik, akan kuperlihatkan."

Tobi melepaskan tangan Ino. Namun, tubuhnya tetap menahan tubuh Ino yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Kedua tangan Tobi pun melepaskan topeng oranye yang selama ini dikenakannya.

Segera saja, Ino bisa apa yang tersembunyi di balik topeng oranye Tobi. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke depan mulut. Ino terkesiap—napasnya seakan terhenti sesaat. Di balik topeng itu, tersembunyi wajah yang dipenuhi luka bakar—terutama di bagian kanannya.

Ingatan Ino berusaha keras membayangkan sosok di hadapannya saat pertemuan pertama mereka di pesta keluarga Uchiha. Bukan wajah ini yang dia ingat. Wajah yang Ino ingat adalah wajah seorang pemuda ramah dengan rahang yang kokoh dan perawakan yang memukau layaknya keluarga Uchiha yang lain.

Tentu, tentu saja ingatan itu tidak valid. Setelah pesta keluarga Uchiha waktu itu, Ino tidak pernah sekali pun lagi bertemu dengan Uchiha Obito. Ia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai Obito. Dan bisa saja bayangannya mengenai wajah Obito salah total. Sebagai gantinya, wajah inilah yang nyata. Wajah yang dirias oleh bekas luka bakar.

Mengerikan. Sekaligus … mengibakan.

Tobi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Ino yang ada di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang keras. Tubuhnya kembali menjadi kaku. Entah apa yang pemuda itu rasakan atau pikirkan. Ino tidak bisa menebaknya. Tidak, sebetulnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan merasakan kemudahan untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang penderita _schizophrenia_.

Pun, saat itu, Ino tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan atau ia rasakan saat itu. Ia hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting dan naluri. Dan begitu ia tersadar, jemarinya tengah mengusap lembut bekas luka bakar di wajah Tobi.

Air mata sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino. Ini kesalahan. Ia menunjukkan kelengahannya lagi. Tetapi ia tidak kuasa menahan diri. Ia gagal mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau … banyak menderita, ya?"

Tobi membelalak. Tubuhnya sedikit menyingkir dari tubuh Ino. Hal ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Ino untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Tetapi tenanglah, mulai hari ini, aku akan melindungimu." Ino merasakan tangannya bergetar di pipi Tobi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu. Karena itu …"

Ino menelan ludah dan mati-matian melarang air mata untuk tumpah lebih banyak.

"… ceritakan padaku … ceritakan padaku segala hal tentangmu …. Ceritakan tentang mereka. Tentang orang-orang yang menghantuimu—orang-orang yang berniat mencelakakanmu …."

Ino mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia melakukan ini? Mengapa ia memeluk Tobi? Apa ini karena semata-semata … Tobi adalah keluarga Uchiha—keluarga yang merupakan keluarga kekasihnya?

Atau, adakah hal lain yang melatarbelakangi tindakannya?

Ino semakin tidak mengerti tentang dirinya. Ia sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada pasiennya. Selama nyaris seminggu melakukan pertemuan intens dengan Tobi, mendengarkan cerita-ceritanya, dan mengamati segala hal tentang pemuda itu, Ino telah menumbuhkan satu perasaan tersendiri terhadap Tobi.

Ino yakin dan sadar bahwa perasaannya adalah semu. Ini hanyalah ketertarikan sementara yang timbul akibat interaksi intens dan simpati yang mendalam. Ino tidak mungkin sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada Tobi dengan segala gangguan kejiwaan yang diderita pemuda itu.

Perasaan semacam ini akan menghilang begitu ia meninggalkan Tobi. Ino sangat memercayai hal tersebut—layaknya _shared psychotic disorder_**[1]** yang akan menghilang saat orang yang seharusnya sehat dipisahkan dari sang pengidap gangguan kejiwaan.

Dan meskipun sudah menjadi ketentuan umum bahwa ia harus memutuskan hubungan dengan Tobi dan meminta Prof. Sarutobi menunjuk satu pasien yang lain baginya, tapi pelukan balasan yang diberikan Tobi terhadapnya membuat Ino seakan terjerat semakin dalam. Tangan Tobi yang berada di punggungnya seakan menjadi kunci yang telah mengurung Ino.

Tertarik dan saling tertarik. _Transference_ dan _counter transference_.

Ya, sudah seharusnya Ino mengakhiri hubungan profesionalnya dengan Tobi. Jika tidak, semua laporannya akan mengalami _bias_. Tidak lagi menjadi laporan yang bisa diajukan untuk mendapat nilai A.

Namun, yang Ino rasakan justru bertentangan dengan logikanya. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Tobi. Ia belum bisa melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu beserta segala pesonanya. Tertarik pada pasien adalah suatu kesalahan dan tidak sanggup melakukan _referal_**[2]** adalah kesalahan lain yang telah melanggar kode etik profesionalitas. Ino sadar, tetapi ia tidak bisa melawan.

Ini gila. Ini suatu kegilaan dalam bentuk yang lain.

Ino telah termakan oleh pesona klinis yang dipancarkan oleh seorang Uchiha Obito.

*******_**TO BE CONTINUED**_*******

* * *

Selamat datang di dunia yang gila (?) bagian kedua. /Author mulai kehilangan kenormalannya (?)/

Beberapa penjelasan istilah:

**[1]** _Shared psychotic disorder_: salah satu gangguan kejiwaan dengan kondisi langka di mana orang yang sehat mental 'berbagi' delusi yang sama dengan pengidap gangguan kejiwaan. Kalau mau gampangnya, saya sering nyebut sebagai 'kegilaan yang menular/berbagi kegilaan'. Dan berdasarkan keterangan dosen psikologi saya, penyakit ini bersifat temporer dan bisa hilang kalau si orang yang aslinya sehat mental ini 'dipisahkan' dari si orang sakit.

**[2]** _Referal: _pengalihan. Secara kode etik, kalau ada psikolog dan pasien yang saling tertarik, mereka harus memutuskan hubungan secara profesional dan psikolog ini harus menyerahkan kasus si pasien ke psikolog lain. Setahu saya, dalam kasus Ino, Ino-nya sih yang harus pindah, soalnya dia meneliti Tobi lebih untuk bahan tesisnya, bukan untuk 'pengobatan' sesungguhnya.

Sumber: ingatan jangka panjang saya dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang saya dapat semasa kuliah /dor/ untuk lebih yakinnya, silakan _browsing_ sendiri, ya~ /doubledor/ X"D

Btw, maaf belum bisa jawabin satu-satu _review_ yang udah masuk. Sueeer daaah, masa _training_ n _probation_ di kerja bikin aku kehilangan banyak waktu untuk nge-_fanfict_. Ini aja kalau belum sempet diketik dari lama, bakalan nggak _update-update. /_digorok Thie-___chan_/ Ini bahkan nggak cek ulang, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan, ya ... Tapi yah, chapter ini aku persembahin sekali lagi buat Thie-_chan_ yang siap menempuh hidup barunya (?) di perkuliahan. Semangat yah untuk tes-tesnya semua, Thie-_chan_!_ Ganbaree_!

Lalu ... makasih banyaaaaak sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang udah **_read n review_** Klinische Charme chapter 1. Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan buat semua _**silent reader**_, yang udah **nge-**_**alert**_, bahkan **nge-**_**fave**_ fic ini. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_! :heart:

Nah, untuk _chapter_ dua ini … sila beri tahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
